A Nobody's love
by fostofina
Summary: Roxas doesn't understand what love is, and no one from the Organization can give him a straight answer, but when Namine is caught and brought to the castle that never was, his world turns upside down. One-Shot, no slash. Enjoy  D


I do not own **anything at all; this is a disclaimer to my story**

**I should also give honorable mention to "Gustave Flaubert"**

**Now, on with the story**

Love…what was it?

Roxas thought about this subject probably more then he should, mostly because no one could ever give him a guaranteed definition of it, yet he saw this mysterious thing turn a monster into a protector, what kind of power is it?

Xaldin said it was "Cloying nonsense", a "deluding weakness" that should never exist, yet he also called it power that Nobodies can never grasp…

Axel was shocked just to hear Roxas ask him about it and for the first time for as long as he can remember, Axel couldn't give him a definite answer, he said it was more special then what Best Friends had, and yet he denied that it was above friendship…

As for the others, Roxas never really heard them talk about love, anytime they talked about hearts; they would mention anger, sadness, pain, hurt and suffering. But never have they once mentioned love...

But why was he thinking about that subject now? The worst timing in the world! Xion was missing and Axel seemed extremely different, somehow gloomier, the lump in his throat had returned and numberXIII was completely lost…

"ROXAS" he looked around, it was Demyx "anybody in there?"He said taping his head

"What?"the blond answered

"Lord Xemnas would like to have a word with all of us"

"But Axel and Xion aren't here?" he questioned

"Must be important!"

And so they all headed towards the room where nothing gathers, my dark thoughts making that annoying lump grow by the second until an idea occurred to him: What if the big news was about Axel or Xion? What if something happened to any of them? the keyblade wielder felt like he was going to explode just from the thought of it…

But as they walked into the round white room, someone else was standing in the middle of the thrones…

It was like an apparition…

She was standing in the middle of the room, completely alone, or at least he didn't recognize anybody from the rays of light that her sparkling blue eyes seemed to send him, he stood there gazing at her, completely powerless and stupefied.

Her golden locks of hair seemed to reach her back lovingly squeezing her round face in the process, her curvy nose, her pink soft lips; her whole person seemed to be cutting through the white background, even if her dress was the same color…

Roxas sensed his stomach lurching, like it has been replaced by a thousand, no a million, NO, a gazillion butterflies flapping their wings, his hands were ice cold, but he felt an enormous intensity, energy and heat hit his face, and he knew that his face was probably crimson red by now, he sensed himself sweating and even uncontrollably shaking a bit…

But the weirdest thing happened; he felt something within his chest, beating, no, banging heavily like it's screaming or yelling, so violently that Roxas thought it was going to rip through his chest, demanding that he would approach her…

Never has he ever felt so weak and captured, and never has he ever felt so strong and free, he never wanted this heavenly moment to end…

But sooner or later he had to do something, instead of taking his thrown; he walked straight up to her and stretched out his hand, and she finally seemed to notice him, her cheeks turned instantly scarlet red, he held out his hand towards her "hi, I'm Roxas"

She smiled revealing two lines of pearls, her smile almost made him feel like he's melting, and just as he thought that it couldn't get any more confusing, she spoke with a voice that not even sirens could match "hello Roxas, my name is Naminé".

Up until this moment, Roxas never thought that his name can be spoken so hauntingly beautiful, and he also thought about how he never realized what the most wonderful name was: Naminé. She put her small soft hands in his to shake, her hands felt as cold as his, but that wasn't the reason why Roxas felt himself shiver.

He seemed to be on a cloud with this hypnotizing person, in their own little world inside this room 'where nothing gathers', until he was brought back to earth "NUMBER XIII"

"Huh?" the key of destiny turned around facing his caller.

"Please take your thrown" Xemnas commanded.

He teleported to his seat as Xemnas started to explain that Xigbar brought her here from twilight town alongside Luxord…

But Roxas wasn't listening to anything, he felt like his world was turned upside down and that nothing was the same anymore…

But what was that weakness, this strength that befell him?

What was it?

**This is my first Namine/Roxas fanfic so please be nice, and please review, review, and review cause it can really make my day, I'd like to hear everything even if it's negative. Thank you for reading my story=D**


End file.
